Operation Oregon Dreams
Operation Oregon Dreams is a classified operation that is to take place on June 29th and end around late July-early August with the main goal in mind being to take back the entirety of the west coast of the former USA. It has finished planning stages and is set to begin on the 29th Strategy The plan for Oregon Dreams is very similar to Operation Overlord (D-Day) from WWII. Air Superiority will be needed for the battle to be a success. All airfields in the area will be bombed so that aeroplanes can not take off. The bombing will commence on the airfields and beached 10 minutes before troops storm the beaches. The last bombers will drop their payloads mere minutes before the first troops arrive. Paratroopers from the 4th Guerrilla Gamer Force drop in Washington behind the Pacific Beach during the dead of night before the bombing commences. They will proceed to blow up bridges that could help reinforcements get to the beaches, as well as creating a distraction for troops around the area. Gamers, The Conglomerate, Weeb, Memer, and Void Hand troops will land at 5 strategic beachheads, disembarking their landing craft and storming the beachheads. Once the beachheads are secured, towns and cities will be liberated as they move to unite with pre-existing Gamer territory in the region. The troops will then push south in an attempt to capture the coast, preventing Furries from having key ports. Some will also push east in order to liberate the rest of Washington. Once coastal POI's (Points of Interest) have been captured, the troops will attempt to push toward the south-east in order to free Oregon and Califurnia from Furry occupation. Strategic Points There are many strategic areas that need to be captured to ensure success. This is a list of the strategic points that need to be captured for victory. There are 5 beachheads that are required to be captured for the operation to be considered successful. They have been codenamed as the following. * Forepaw: Forepaw was a lightly defended beachhead that was stormed by the Conglomerate mercenaries. It also has an armoury full of arms that was used against the Furries.(we lost 100) * Highlands: Highlands was the 2nd objective of the assault. It was considered the most highly armed area but had multiple armouries, a repair centre for tanks, and even a runway for aircraft. The runway was bombed before the operation started. It was attacked by a combination of all U.S.G.R. factions led by a single War Zeppelin. (we lost 3,000) * Strongarm: Strongarm will be stormed by Void Hands personnel as it is the 2nd least defended despite its name. It has 2 armouries and a small garage for troop transports.(we lost 200) * Mega: Mega was the 2nd best-defended area with multiple armouries in the area as well as repair shacks for any equipment. Mega controls most supply lines and was considered the most highly prized area, and was stormed by both Void Hands and Gamer troops alike.(we lost 3,000) * Sharpfire: Sharpfire was an objective containing 2 armouries and a runway. It was lightly defended, but had many bridges and other supply lines. It was stormed by Void Hand and Conglomerate forces.(we lost 700) The capitals of the 3 western states are the end goal for the entire operation. They are listed in order of their importance: * Seattle, Washington Seattle is the capital of Washington, and a very important strategic point for the operation. Once Seattle is captured, the main furry morale will take a hit and the rest of Washington should easily surrender. It also contains many key resources need for further attacks conducted by troops in the area. It is also easy to capture as Pacific Beach (the town where the landings will take place) is very close to Seattle. * Salem, Oregon Oregon was the state that the gamers were supposed to land at first, but after the intervention of a Field Marshal during the planning stages, the objective was changed to Washington. However, Oregon is still a very important strategic location for victory to be assured. Salem is located midway through the states, located on one of the most important supply lines. Capturing this would allow the Gamers to severely harm the Furry resolves in the South. * Sacramento, Califurnia Califurnia is the last and final objective of operation Oregon Dreams. A resistance force lead by General Final Hope will begin the battle of Sacramento, an attack meant to distract Furries in the South. After the other two states have been captured, they will be used to help pour in reinforcements into Califurnia. After the capital is captured, Furries will become extremely demoralised as they have lost three important locations within such a short time-frame. Gamer troops will march down to Los Angeles, where more reinforcements are waiting from the remainder of Operation SD Padres. Timeline * June 14th: Operation Oregon Dreams begins planning * June 20th: Operation Oregon Dreams exits planning stages and is set for the 29th * June 23rd: Troops Start Training secretly at YMCA Camp Marston * June 26th: Müller is put in charge of land forces after the previous commander was assassinated. * June 28th: Troops are now ready. They are sent to the coast of Washington in a troop transport disguised as a freighter. In the night, paratroopers drop in and setup distractions. * June 29th: The invasion begins. The beachhead is secured. Seattle is bombed intensely for troops to move in the next day. The furry lines on the coast are in two places at once as Operation SD Padres also begins on the same day. Lt. Müller and his forces secure the beachhead and move forwards Seattle. Battles * Battle of Pacific Beach (10,00 casualties) * Battle of Olympic National Park (34,00 casualties) * Battle of Seattle ( Trivia * The 5 known commanders are in no particular order: Lt. Müller, Empoleon, Billious, General Final Hope, and Princess Rosey. * 500 mercenaries were brought from the Conglomerate by Queen Talia to aid in the invasion. * 30 troop transports and 3 War Zeppelins were gifted by Billious to help with the invasion. * The phrase “God Bless the 29th” or “Praise the 29th” is routed in origin to Operation Oregon Dreams as it is what Lt. Müller would sometimes say to finish his posts about the operation when updating other troops with info, or simply talking about the operation in general. * The Operation was started to take back the west coast, though it is also doubling as a distraction from General Final Hope’s attacks in Califurnia. * The operation was almost cancelled by Chief in an argument with a commanding officer. An intervention by a Field Marshal allowed the operation to proceed, as well as the appointment of the Marshal as supervisor. * Major General Memus was also initially against the operation before switching to supporting it. After he got into an argument over air superiority and nuclear warfare with Lt. Müller, he withdrew his support. * Lt. Müller was never notified of the arrival of troops from The Congolomerate, but approved of the idea anyways. Category:Article stubs Category:Battles